Zutara's Happy Ending
by Gentlewolf
Summary: It's the ending of ATLA rewritten to suggest a Zutarian ending.


**ATLA – Zutara's Happy Ending**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>This was my first attempt at writing _Zutara_. To be honest, I'm not sure whether or not I will do it again. I have a difficult time writing these two. Also, I wrote this during a major writers block, so I don't really think it's as good as most of my other writings. It's not really that creative. You can tell in the beginning how I struggled to write it. Words started to flow more easily towards the end.

Also, I wrote this to accompany a fanart that was drawn for me by _HappyZuko_ in **DeviantArt**. (A link will be provided in my profile along with all of the other fanart that has been drawn for any of my fanfics.)

In **DeviantArt** this fic is split into two parts. I submitted the first part on May 28, 2011 and did not submit the second part until June 20, 2011, almost a month later. I combined them here because together the parts are only 6,829 words in length. You may be able to tell when and where the writing came easier to me, though I did take a couple of weeks to write the ending. I kept debating between ending it or continuing it on into a series. However, there are many Zutara series fics out there that tell of how they got together after the war, and many of them are excellent. I did not feel that I could do Zutara any justice by continuing this fic. Also, I have plenty of other fics that I need to finish, including **Where Earth Meets Sky**, my Teoph fic.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to these characters or this series. They are the property of Mike & Bryan, creators of **ATLA.**

* * *

><p><strong>ATLA: Book 3 - Episode 301-302:<strong>

Standing on the deck of the ship, Zuko stared out across the sea.

"Aren't you cold?" Mai was walking towards him.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed," Zuko mused.

Mai sighed out of sheer boredom. "I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story." She wrapped her arms around him, "Stop worrying," and kissed him.

That was the first time it happened. A pair of magnificent blue eyes flashed through his mind, but he was disappointed when he looked and found that she wasn't there. Once Mai left, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wonder how I've changed, indeed…"

It happened again when he was feeding the turtle ducks, awaiting an audience with his father. Azula came to question about his mood and the death of the Avatar. Zuko remembered their time together in the underground caverns of Ba Sing Se - the water from the Spirit Oasis had special properties. Once his sister finally left him to his thoughts, he flopped back with a groan of frustration. Staring at the sky reminded him of her eyes. Not only was he certain that the Avatar was alive, the knowledge that the waterbender would have used the spiritual water to save the airbender's life brought a twinge of jealousy to the edge of his heart.

The third time it happened, his father was complimenting his accomplishments. At the mention of his loyalties being tested, the nagging guilt of betraying his uncle wasn't the only thing that came to mind. Again, her blue eyes, filled with tear as she held the dying monk in her arms, haunted him.

He tried to redeem himself – to convince himself that his Uncle was the one at fault. He tried to lessen the burden by placing the blame on the old man's treachery. He tried to forget about those sharp blue eyes by turning to Mai. The way she worded it, 'I don't hate you," made it easy for him to accept. After all, 'I don't hate you, too," wasn't a lie. It would have been different if she had said that she loved him, though.

**ATLA: Book 3 – Episode 305**

The Beach was the last place he wanted to go. He thought that he had been doing well returning to life as the crowned prince. He had everything that he ever wanted, yet everything about the trip made him angry. He came dangerously close to admitting the truth of it all. What was right, what was wrong? In the end he clung to the illusion that he created; accepting the circus freak, embracing Mai, and joining his sister on a party crashing spree. It felt good to let out all of his frustrations.

**ATLA: Book 3 – Episode 306**

Zuko's misconceptions were short lived, for soon he learned the truth of his family's past and his true destiny was revealed. It became apparent that in order to restore honor to himself and to his nation he would have to turn his back on the world as he knew it and repair the past treacheries of his grandfather.

**ATLA: Book 3 – Episode 310**

When the day came to follow the Avatar once again, but with a different purpose, Zuko truly was sorry for what his actions would mean for Mai. He didn't hate her, after all, and he had come to accept her to be by his side. However, he understood it to be a matter of convenience, something akin to being arranged.

**ATLA: Book 3 – Episode 212**

After finally convincing the Avatar and his friends to let him join them, Zuko found himself staring into that lovely pair of fierce blue eyes. Any understanding they may have had in the past had been replaced with bitter hatred in the mind of the waterbender. He couldn't help but to admire her determination to protect the last airbender. That was when he first noticed that she was beautiful.

**ATLA: Book 3 – Episodes 314-315**

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard," Sokka commented. The tension between the prince and the warrior gradually weakened as they traveled, via Zuko's war balloon, to the Boiling Rock.

"It wasn't that hard."

Sokka sounded surprised. "Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

Zuko thought about Mai. He did care about her, though he felt that their relationship had been more one of friendship with a few added benefits. "Well, I did have a girlfriend, but everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into that." She was always gloomy, but Zuko supposed that misery preferred company. If he had been anything while he was back home, it had definitely been miserable.

So imagine his surprise when Mai showed up at the prison, undoubtedly told that he was there by her uncle, the warden.

"You could have at least looked me in the eyes when you ripped out my heart," she accused.

Zuko looked at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to…" But she cut him off and started to read the letter that he had left for her, out loud. "Stop! This isn't about you. It's about the Fire Nation!"

"You're betraying your country!"

"I'm saving my country!" Zuko yelled with clenched fists and a glare directed back at her.

Mai took a step back from him. Her usual static expression didn't reveal her emotions, but her voice did. "I don't understand, Zuko," she was angry, sad, hurt…

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't expect you to. Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you." He dropped his hand and turned to the side. It was easier to say the words without looking at her. "It's better this way."

She didn't get a chance to reply before a guard appeared in the doorway of the cell with the claim of being sent to protect her. That's when Zuko saw his chance to escape.

**ATLA: Book 3 – Episode 316**

"I know who killed your mother, and I'm going to help you find him." Zuko hoped that when it was all said and done she would forgive him. Her approval was the last that he needed to earn, and thus far was the most difficult to attain. It was what he desired most at that moment. He would do anything if it would soften the look in her eyes whenever she saw him. When Sokka's story revealed the necessary information that he needed to determine their mother's killer, he was quick to offer her this chance at justice.

They were on their way to the Fire Navy Communication Tower. "We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us," Zuko explained when their destination came into view. They managed to sneak in easy enough and were quick to find the information they sought. However, as they were making their way back out, it was Zuko who heard the soldiers returning. Without a moment's hesitation he yanked her hard around a corner and out of sight. When she started to protest he clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her close to his body. "Shhh… Katara, they'll hear you." His whispered warning was barely loud enough for her to hear.

It seemed to take forever for the soldiers to pass. Katara stopped struggling against his hold at a point when they were dangerously close. Yet, instead of paying attention to their fading footsteps Zuko was hyper aware of the way she felt in his arms. It was his second time being so close to her, his second time saving her. The first had been too short and she had been ungrateful for his help. He found himself holding his breath in anticipation of her reaction.

He was dumbfounded to find, when he finally uncovered her mouth and looked at her, that her eyes glistened with tears. He did what any respectable man would do. "Agni… Katara? I'm sorry…" he apologized, but he would never receive an explanation. She was quick to swipe away the moisture and continue down the corridor.

Shaking any previous thoughts out of his mind, Zuko refocused on their mission and followed her lead back out to where Appa awaited them.

* * *

><p>Katara, momentarily lost in memories of her mother, hadn't heard the Fire Nation soldiers coming towards them. When Zuko yanked her around the corner she prepared to yell at him, but his hand clamped over her mouth. If it hadn't been for the heat of his breath against her ear, she might not have realized that he had spoken. She heard it then, the sound of the soldiers walking down the hall. Freezing against him, she stopped struggling. His warmth permeated through her clothes and her mind went blank.<p>

She had a difficult time staying angry at him, but after his betrayal in Ba Sing Se, she didn't want to be hurt again. If she stayed mad at him, then she wouldn't be swayed by her heart. In the beginning it had been easy, but as the other members of the group began to trust him it became harder and harder to hold her resolve.

His arms held her firmly against his hard muscled chest, making her head swoon. It felt so different from being held by her dad or Sokka – and especially Aang. Unable to push away from him, unlike when he saved her from the crumbling ceiling of the Western Air Temple, she had to struggle to clear her thoughts.

So instead, she forced herself to focus on their mission, on why she had to do this – her mother and her mother's killer. Because of that monster she no longer had a mother. She would never hear her mother's voice again. As it was, she couldn't even remember it anymore.

She didn't even realize that she was crying until Zuko removed his hand from her mouth and stared at her with shock and concern. She didn't understand why he apologized, but after a quick recovery she was quick to leave him staring after her.

When they found the man, Yon Rha, she really had wanted to take his life, to make him pay – a life for a life. At the very last moment before the debt would be paid she realized… His death wouldn't bring her mother back. It would only make her just like him… a murderer.

Only half aware of Zuko as he followed after her, she clenched and unclenched her fists and fought the urge to cry. It wasn't until the sky bison came into view and she prepared to climb onto his head that Zuko's hand settled firmly onto her shoulder. Looking at him, she continued to struggle with her emotions. Her anger had sense subsided to deep sorrow and at the look of concern that was conveyed in his eyes, the tears overflowed. Before she could resist, his arms surrounded her and she clung around his torso for support. The rain slowed to a light drizzle before she pulled away and turned back to Appa.

"Get in the saddle, I'll take the reins," Zuko said and directed her towards the bison's back.

**ATLA: Book 3 – Episode 317**

Katara wondered whose bright idea it was to see this stupid play. Oh… Right… Sokkas. The first act had been disappointing, to say the least, and the second act wasn't looking much better. _At least Toph was happy with the actor who played her_.

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive," Katara's actress announced on stage. In the balcony, Katara coughed. Well, it wasn't entirely untrue. She recalled the way he looked that morning when he was training Aang and felt her cheeks warm.

"I thought you were the Avatar's girl," Zuko's actor replied.

"The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me."

Katara blinked and stared at the stage without actually seeing it. Her mind was reeling.

"I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way."

The Avatar… Aang had kissed her at the invasion. She knew he had feelings for her, more than just friendship. At least she suspected that he did, but she hadn't thought much about it. Romance had been the furthest thing from her mind. Yet, she couldn't deny the possibility of what the actors suggested on stage. Zuko was so different then the other boys she knew. Despite his gloom – which wasn't as bad as it used to be – he was mature and hot. Katara startled out of her thoughts when she realized that she wasn't referring to his body temperature.

"You okay?" Zuko's whispered concern made her look to find that he was watching her.

"Oh… um, yeah…" She quickly returned her attention to the stage and Zuko leaned forward against the balcony rail. Act two ended just as disconcerting as it had when she lived through it.

During the intermission, Katara couldn't help but be concerned when she noticed that Aang was missing. Had his identity been discovered? Pushing her previous thoughts to the back of her mind, she left the group to search for him and found him outside, scowling about the play. Sure, she didn't deny that it was horrible, but he was really overreacting.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" His voice pulled at her attention. She remained confused until he explained. Her mind returned to the mentioned scene and her confusion about the possible truth behind the words. How could she tell him that, though? Then he kissed her again and she reacted with protest.

"What happened?" Zuko asked when she returned to the hall where he sat with Toph.

"Nothing!" she snapped. At his shocked expression her voice softened and she looked away from him. "Don't worry about it…"

The ending of the play dampened everyone's spirits and once they made it back to Zuko's family's beach house, Katara was eager to retire for the night.

**ATLA: Book 3 – Episode 318 – 319**

The events leading up to the arrival of the comet left little time for Katara to think of anything else. Like before the invasion, she was concerned about Aang's mental state and well being. He had the weight of the world riding on his narrow shoulders. She and the rest of the team did their best to help support and encourage him, but he disappeared two days before the comets arrival.

They all turned to Zuko for guidance and found themselves in the Earth Kingdom, and eventually in the company of the Order of the White Lotus. Just before reuniting with his uncle, Zuko looked so lost and defeated that Katara couldn't help but want to help. He had helped her confront Yon Rha and had offered her comfort when she failed to kill her mother's murderer. Now she would return the favor, but it was about more than that. It wasn't just concern, it was worry. That worry was somehow different from the worry that she ever had for Aang. This worry made her heart ache. She couldn't explain it, but somehow it wasn't the same. She worried about Aang the way she worried about Sokka, but with Zuko…

He stood to enter his uncle's tent and her stomach knotted with anxiety for him. Not because she doubted the old firebender would forgive him, but because she could feel Zuko's own fear that he would not.

Later, it was a great relief to her when they all sat down to eat and discuss the upcoming events. She watched him while he spoke with his uncle about the throne. He had changed so much from the first time she saw him at the South Pole. Her heart beat faster, just thinking about it, and when he asked for her help him defeat his sister, she was quick to accept. They worked well together. Though they were opposites, they balanced one another out so completely that she didn't know why she hadn't realized it before. Had he realized it too? Now was not the time to discuss it though. She promised herself to talk with him about it later. For now, they had more important things to think about.

**ATLA: Book 3 – Episode 320-321**

From his spot perched upon Appa's head, Zuko stared out towards the horizon. "Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula." Katara's voice broke through his thoughts. He had almost forgotten that she had moved to sit beside him.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father?" He looked at her before speaking the words that weighed heaviest on his mind. "What if he loses?"

Her reply came quick, full of determination and faith, as if to convince him that she spoke the truth. "Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back," but even her resolve faltered and she looked away. "He has to…"

Zuko studied her profile, choosing his words carefully before he spoke. "How can you be so sure?"

Those bright blue eyes turned back to him and she offered a small reassuring smile. "Because he always does."

Looking back out to the horizon, Zuko let out a weary breath. "I hope you're right." Her arms came around one of his and he turned his head to stare at her for a brief moment of surprise. She kept her head down, her face hidden from his view, and leaned against his shoulder. Whether she was offering reassurance or in need of it, he couldn't tell. His arm acted on its own accord, slipping out of her grip and wrapping over her shoulders, drawing her in close against his side. She didn't resist and even wrapped her arms around his waist to lay her head against his chest. Holding Appa's reins loosely in one hand, Zuko was content to enjoy the moment of calm before the upcoming storm.

And what a formidable storm it was; Agni Kai, brother against sister, "the showdown that was always meant to be."

Zuko knew he was winning. He could feel the power of the comet coursing through his blood. It was the adrenalin rush of the century and he wanted more. He wanted that feeling of exhilaration that came from redirecting lightening… but it would come with a price.

* * *

><p>Katara's eyes widened in horror seeing him take the hit or her. She almost forgot about his maniacal sister as she tried to rush to his side. The second bolt of lightning was close… too close.<p>

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind!" Katara dodged the attacks from Zuko's crazy sister, unable to get an attack in edge wise. When she came to the storm drain and spotted the conveniently placed chain, she saw their victory.

As she ran to his side, her thoughts were only on his survival. Was he even still alive? Her relief was short lived when he moved on his own. Helping him to his back, the healer in her went into overdrive. Her thoughts focused on repairing the inner damage of his core. She closed her eyes in concentration – the inner burns were horrible. Overwhelming joy overcame her when she felt him calm down as his pain subsided.

"Thank you, Katara…"

All rational thought left her mind and before she knew it, she was hugging him and bawling like a baby. "You Stupid! You could have been killed!" When he struggled to sit up, she pulled away quickly to help him and was surprised when his hand came to her cheek to cup it gently.

"Better then letting the…" he paused and corrected his speech… "You die."

Katara stared at him for a moment and he wiped at one of her tears with his thumb. _'Better then letting the… what?' _she wondered, but before she could ask a maddening cackle interrupted her.

"Zuzu, this is what you betrayed your country for, a water peasant?" Her bitter laugh slowly became deranged. Katara helped Zuko stand and together they watched as Azula's false humor turned to screaming fits accompanied with the roaring sound of the lightening that came from her mouth.

* * *

><p>Slipping an arm into the sleeve of his robe, Zuko cringed as he unexpectedly pulled at a tender spot of his injury.<p>

"Need help with that?"

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Mai…" He wasn't sure what to make of his feelings as she made her way across the room to help him. Despite everything, he was relieved that she was alright. After all, it wasn't like he hated her. "You're okay. They let you out of prison."

She closed the front of his robe and tied it in place. "My uncle pulled some strings, and it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend."

Zuko's eyes widened and when she made a move to kiss him, he turned away. "Yeah… about that…" Her kiss landed on his scared cheek instead. The rough skin against her lips made her pull away. Not wanting to see her hurt expression, Zuko turned his attention towards the door and was surprised by who he found there watching him. "Ka… Katara."

* * *

><p>Katara followed Mai down the hall, keeping her distance. She remembered the girl's efficient use of throwing weapons and that she had previously worked with Azula to chase Aang and the rest of the group throughout the Earth Kingdom. Why was she there now, inside the palace? Was she there on behalf of the fire princess?<p>

When Mai disappeared through a doorway, Katara hurried after her and stopped at the entry in time to see Zuko evade her kiss. Katara's stomach knotted with confusion. When Zuko stumbled over her name, she noticed the way that Mai's eyes flashed towards her and narrowed. "So… sorry," Katara muttered her apology, looking away from the couple in the room, for she now realized that they were indeed a couple. Her heart wretched with the pain of betrayal. She had thought that there was something special between her and the banished prince turned Fire Lord… but obviously not. Her mind clouded with doubt and she shot a hurt look at him before turning away to hurry back down the hall.

"Katara, wait!" she heard him call, along with the sound of his footsteps hurrying after her. Before he could catch up though, he stumbled and took in a sharp breath.

Cursing her concern, she turned to see him leaning against the wall, holding his abdomen where he had been hit by Azula's lightening in order to protect her. Rushing back towards him, she barely noticed that Mai had stepped out into the hall. "What are you doing?" she hissed, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him back to the room. When Mai didn't step out of their path Katara looked up to meet her gaze. Surprised by the hurt that she saw in the older girl's eyes, her tone softened. "He's going to need another healing session. Please step aside."

Mai looked from Katara to Zuko. Her expression instantly masked over to a look of sheer boredom. She stepped aside without a word.

"Mai…" Zuko's voice sounded strained with emotion. "I'm sorry…" The fire nation noble woman didn't respond, but rather, continued on her way down the hall.

With a slight twinge of guilt, Katara gently pushed Zuko into the room and brought him to sit down on the couch. "Let me give you another healing session and you can go after her," she said devoid of emotion as she untied his robe and unwrapped the bandage around his torso to reveal the nasty star shaped scar on his solar plexus. She worked in silence, concentrating on her task at hand.

"Katara?" Zuko reached up to cup a hand over her cheek, making her meet his gaze after she uncorked her water pouch and coated her hands with healing water. "I don't want to go after Mai…" he paused as she laid her hands over his injury. "At least, not for the reason you're thinking."

Looking away from him, down to where her hands worked, she shrugged and struggled to keep her voice neutral. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Zuko. It's none of my business." In spite of her efforts, the words sounded cold.

With a sigh, Zuko slid his hand from her cheek, into her hair, trying to get her attention. He was frustrated by how she was acting. It was like she reverted to her previous detest for him. "Katara," his voice was almost pleading. "Mai and I aren't romantically involved anymore."

At his comment, Katara's eyes shot up to look at him. One of her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "That's not how she feels. Just because you're the new Fire Lord doesn't mean you can brush aside someone else's feelings like they don't mean a thing."

Zuko blinked and stared at her in astonishment. "I didn't… that's not what I…" he stammered over his words, but Katara withdrew her hands from him and called her bending water back into her water skin. Before he could blink, she was to her feet and ready to leave, only to be stopped when his hand shot out and grasped one of her own. "Katara, Please," he sounded defeated. "I'll talk to her, explain my feelings." He gave a nervous laugh. "Though I may not survive the experience."

Looking back at him, Katara sighed. He was pulling his robe shut again. Turning to return to his side, she re-tied it for him before looking up into his amber eyes. How could she speak what was on her mind, in her heart, when she wasn't even sure what his feelings were?

"Katara, I…," he started to say, only to be cut off at the sound of an awkward walk and tapping of a crutch coming down the hall. They both stared at each other for a moment before Katara stepped back and looked towards the door in time to see Sokka come to a stop and look into the room.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Zuko's gloomy girlfriend said I'd find you here." Sokka looked back and forth between his sister and the new Fire Lord, cocking an eyebrow. "You done with the healing session? Come on, let's go find Dad, he's got to be here somewhere."

Katara's eyes snapped back up to Zuko's. Sokka already knew about the relationship between Zuko and Mai.

* * *

><p>Zuko cringed at the look in her eyes. Of all the worst possible things that could happen at the wrong moment, it was Sokka's mouth. Katara's gaze spoke nothing but betrayal. "K…Katara, that's not it…"<p>

"Then what is it, Zuko?" Her voice didn't defy the look in her eyes.

Hearing Sokka enter the room, Zuko looked at him with desperation.

"Yeah, Zuko? What is it?" Sokka came to a stop beside his sister, looking confused. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were having a lover's quarrel."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Katara spat.

"It's not like that…" Zuko tried to explain at the same time.

Sokka raised an eyebrow and started to back away. "Well, I can see that you both need to talk, so I'll just go look for Dad by myself."

Waiting until the Sokka was gone before speaking, Zuko swallowed the nervous knot that had formed in his throat under her unflinching glare. "I've never meant to lead you astray. It's true that Mai and I were dating…" He held his hands up defensively between them when she looked like she might speak. "But, I broke up with her… before joining you at the Western Air Temple."

Katara shifted her position and stood with her hands on her hips. "Well, she obviously believes differently."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes with a sigh of frustration. "I know, and as I said, I will talk to her." He opened his eyes to look at her. "Just don't look at me like I betrayed you." He paused and took a step towards her, stretching out his arms, as if he wanted to hold her. "I really do like you, Katara."

Though her expression softened, her eyes looked sad. "I really like you too, Zuko…" Her voice sounded pleading. "But, I can't be with you." She looked down at her hands folded in front of her. "There is so much to do. I'm leaving to return home with my father tomorrow." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "I have no right to be upset with you, and besides, there is also Aang to consider."

Instead of holding her, he settled with reaching to caress a strand of her hair. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. There was so much to do, and she'd been separated from her father for so long he didn't think it was fair to ask her to stay. "Six months? Let's all meet at that time. We will discuss this more, then."

* * *

><p>Katara stood at the bow of one of her father's newest ships. They had just left Kyoshi Island, after picking up Suki, and were now on their way to Chameleon Bay. It had been six months since Zuko's coronation ceremony. During that time she had returned home, to the South Pole.<p>

It was amazing, everything that the waterbenders from the north had done for their tiny little village. Of course, now it resembled a city beautiful enough to compare to their sister tribe. Many northerners had migrated south and with the return of the men after the war there was soon to be a boom of new births. Population was steadily increasing.

Above all of these things, however, Katara was most grateful that her family was together again. Gran Gran often said the tribe was restored to its former glory and though her beautiful daughter would always be sorely missed, she had gained a fated husband. GrandPakku, as Sokka loved to call him, became a treasured member of the family and one of her father's trusted advisors.

Now, it was time to follow her destiny once more. Though what awaited her was almost more scary then fighting against Azula. It had been six months since she last saw him… the newly established Fire Lord. It had also been that long since she had last seen the Avatar. To which would her path lead?

It was true that absence made the heart grow fonder. Her dreams were often filled with memories of her brief moments shared with Zuko before they parted ways. On especially cold evenings she often found herself reminiscing about his warmth; the closeness of his body as he held her against him while they hid from the guards at the Fire Navy Communications Tower, his arm wrapped securely around her as they flew through the sky upon Appa's head.

Yet, she found that it was also true that absence made the heart grow more distant. She knew that Aang thought he loved her. He hadn't been shy about making sure she knew how he felt. The last time that he had kissed her, she told him she was confused. The past six months had given her plenty of time to think, and she was now certain that she did not feel the same towards him but hated the thought of hurting him with this revelation.

* * *

><p>Zuko busied himself in the kitchen at the Jasmine Dragon making tea. He had arrived in Ba Sing Se the day before with Toph and Aang via sky bison express. Ever since, he had been a nervous wreck.<p>

"Spirits, Sparky, settle down before you break the tea pot," Toph commented when she came to announce that the rest of the group had just arrived.

"What? Oh, yeah… Thanks, Toph," Zuko replied as he steadied his hands. He felt the blind earthbender pat a firm hand on his back before returning to the main room. His uncle had closed shop for the afternoon in preparation for Team Avatar's reunion. After taking a deep breath the young Fire Lord – turned - tea server carefully measured out tea leaves and heated water to the appropriate temperature. Meanwhile, his thoughts wondered to the events that had taken place nearly six months ago.

"_Mai, I apologize earnestly, but what I said back at the Boiling Rock still stands."_

"_That it's better this way?" Mei's normally static voice rose with inflection. "How can you believe that? Do you know what I've done for you? I betrayed a friend to save your sorry behind all for the sake of loving you."_

_Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "For which, I thank you. It is thanks to you that we successfully escaped. Please, consider it a duty paid to your future Fire Lord, for which I will be indebted."_

"_I didn't do it for a future Fire Lord, Zuko," Mai's voice sounded strained, but she regained control over her emotions. "It's her, isn't it? That waterbender. That peasant."_

_Zuko cringed as the tone of her voice turned dangerous and watched as – with a swift, almost hidden motion – she fidgeted with one of her throwing knives. "Mai, I'm sorry. Please, be reasonable."_

_"Sorry? You're sorry? Is that the best you've got to say?" Mai shrieked uncharacteristically, drawing the attention of his guards. Faster than he could blink a series of knives were heading towards him in rapid succession - three by three by three. It was a gust of wind that knocked the blades off of their course, steering them into a side wall._

As Zuko recalled, Mai was immediately taken into custody for an assassination attempt against the Fire Lord and word spread like wild fire that the Avatar had saved his life. Of course, it hadn't been Aang's intention to become the savior of the day. He just happened to be there to overhear the conversation.

While his advisors called for imprisonment of the noble woman, knowing the truth of the situation Zuko instead sent her off to Omashu where she was to become protocol attaché to the ambassador there. His next trick was to confront Aang about what the Avatar had previously heard. Neither Zuko nor Katara had intended for the young airbender to find out about their growing feelings for one another this way, but what was done was done and Zuko figured he would have to do damage control.

Except that someone else beat him to the punch – literally.

"_First love doesn't always turn out the way we want it to," Zuko walked out into the courtyard to hear Toph say right before she laid a solid punch into Aang's arm. "Take it from someone who's had experience."_

_Aang rubbed at his sore bicep and looked on at his earthbending sifu with a hurt expression. "How do you have experience in this area?" he asked skeptically._

_Toph shrugged and replied with just one word. "Sokka."_

The sound of a tsungi horn pulled Zuko out of his thoughts and he quickly filled the cups of tea on the tray to take out to the awaiting guests.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at the Jasmine Dragon, it was all Katara could do to keep herself calm. Toph, Aang, and former general Iroh came out to greet them. While Sokka chatted away and Suki occasionally got a word in edge wise with the others, Katara looked around for Mai.<p>

"She's not here," Aang piped up, causing her to jump. He was standing right beside her, looking as carefree as ever.

"Wha.. Who? Who's not here?" Katara decided to play innocent. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet about her feelings and the prospect unnerved her.

"Mai, of course," Aang stated, as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh…" was her only reply. Katara found herself shuffling back and forth on her feet. She hadn't seen Zuko yet, either, so maybe that meant he was off somewhere with the other woman.

Seeing her distraction, Aang brought a hand up to touch her arm. When she passed him a nervous look he said, "Meet me later, on the balcony," before walking past her to rescue Sokka from Momo's playful antics as the lemur tired to take the ink and pen that he was unpacking onto a desk that contained some blank parchment.

"What's got you all upset, Sugarqueen?" Toph stepped up behind her to ask with a knowing smirk.

"No… nothing…" Katara made a quick attempt to hide her anxiety, though she knew it was useless against the earthbending master. To her relief, Suki came to her rescue.

"Come on, Katara, let's play a game of Pai Sho."

She was happy for the distraction, and equally amazed at how quickly everyone settled into their own role, content to be together in the same room but not needing to be on top of one another; Aang played with Momo on the floor while Toph kicked back in a chair with her feet on the table and she and Suki quickly lost themselves in their game. When a tea cup was set down beside her and she looked up into those warm amber eyes that she had missed so much and the only thing that kept her from jumping into his arms was her brother's annoyed tone of voice.

"Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment! I wanted to do a painting so that we always remember the good times together."

Everyone was eager to go examine his work… and critique it. Everyone except Aang, Katara noticed and remembered his request to meet him out on the balcony. Looking over at Zuko, she caught him watching her and quickly looked away. She knew that she had to talk to Aang, first. It appeared that Zuko had upheld his end of the deal, to talk to Mai. Had he told her the same things that she was about to tell Aang? How had Mai reacted? How would Aang react? As everyone laughed at Toph's comment that she thought everyone looked perfect, Katara slipped away.

While she approached the Avatar… The young airbender… Her friend… Her mind became completely blank. Everything that she had thought to say… Everything that she had wanted to explain… Vanished. Suddenly the only thing that would came to mind… The only words she spoke when she stopped beside him were, "I'm sorry."

Aang turned to look at her and pulled her into a hug. She found herself clinging to him, afraid that if she let go she might fall apart. "Shhh…" he comforted, stroking her hair and she was struck with a mixture of feelings; relief, confusion, happiness, sorrow, disbelief. A chocking sob caught in her throat as he held her for a moment longer - long enough for their two observers to approach. "I know. I understand, Katara."

Katara pulled back at his words, her confusion written all over her face, unaware of who was standing behind her. When Aang took hold of her hand and stepped forward, causing her to step to the side, she did a double take when Zuko came into view. She watched with wide, uncertain eyes as Toph, who was standing beside the Fire Lord, took Zuko's hand and raised it to meet with Aang's, which also held Katara's. When the two younger team members joined and held together the hands of the older two, she couldn't help but think this was some kind of team ritual or hand shake or something that her brother had come up with.

"Katara, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, but it took a wise friend to make me see that first loves don't always work out the way we want," Aang spoke up, holding hers and Zuko's hands firmly together. "Destiny's plans are often different from our own." He released their hands, only to have his hand taken up by Toph. Katara watched, unable to speak, unsure if this was really happening. She stared from Aang up to Zuko who offered her a reassuring smile.

"Come on Twinkletoes, I'd rather not be around when she finally explodes," Toph commented, pulling him around the couple and back towards the door into the tea shop.

Katara looked to Zuko for an explanation first, but his smile only grew wider and she could no longer contain her excitement. He caught her effortlessly when she jumped into his arms. As his warmth enveloped her she found his lips with haste. They were quickly consumed with one another, eager to finally claim the love that they had been meant for.


End file.
